


【贺红】PANIC

by zyc940310



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyc940310/pseuds/zyc940310
Summary: ※炖肉部分





	【贺红】PANIC

莫关山为贺天的生日准备了很久。  
他们小范围地宴请了几个最亲近的朋友，莫关山下厨做了一大桌好菜，直吃得见一一边嚼肉一边哭嚎不枉此生。  
酒席结束，贺天刚把餐桌收拾干净，就看见莫关山红着一张脸倚在卧室门口静静地看着自己。  
脸是喝酒喝红的还是羞红的贺天无从得知，他也无暇去顾及那些。  
因为此时的莫关山全身上下只穿了一件衣服。  
还是自己的衬衣。

贺天笃定自己把莫关山扑上床时把他弄痛了。  
红发人的一声闷哼拉回他的大半理智。  
他捧过莫关山的脸，细细吸吮两片湿滑的唇瓣。  
莫关山主动张开嘴，舌尖探进贺天口中。贺天温柔地舔舐那片小小的肉条，甚至不敢用牙轻咬。  
莫关山略有不满，他借着酒劲扯下贺天的裤子，伸手握住那根蓄势待发的巨物。  
“贺天…”难耐地扭动身子，莫关山咬着贺天的耳朵用无比勾人的声音诱惑，“进来，我要你操我。”  
可出乎他的意料，贺天并没有低吼一声径直插入他的身体，而是用手指将足量的润滑液送进他的后穴。

扩张的过程幸福又难熬，贺天过多的耐心让想要却得不到的莫关山难受地憋出哭腔。  
他勾着贺天的脖子坐起来，抬起屁股让男人粗长的阴茎对准自己的后穴：“进来。”他红着眼睛，“我要你进来！”  
贺天听话地进去了。他托着莫关山的屁股，极其小心地往下放。过于缓慢的插入无限放大每一处隐秘的刺激，莫关山仰着头，无声地感受自己被贺天一点一点破开到极致，似一朵含苞的花，只为贺天绽放。  
感受到莫关山的辛苦，贺天拥紧他，在那布满汗水的细腻皮肤上留下密密麻麻的吻痕。吻过平坦小腹，吻过淡色乳首，吻过如玉锁骨，吻过嶙峋喉结。最后，他又重新吻上那张唇，轻碾、慢舔，像含着什么稀世珍宝，小心又谨慎。

莫关山放松身体，将贺天完整地吞进去。他坐在贺天腿上，与之额头相抵，呼出的热气被贺天吸入又渡回给他。  
“动。”他半磕着眼皮，像一只餍足的猫，“我可以。”  
贺天未发一言，伴随他的命令晃动腰腹。他的动作幅度不大，力度也很轻，柱身上狰狞的青筋时不时蹭过莫关山的敏感点，惹得后者一阵抽搐却止不住深处愈发浓烈的瘙痒。

“莫仔。”嘴角泄出一声低吟，汗水顺着线条刚毅的下颌滑落，贺天抬头找到莫关山的眼睛，一边克制地顶弄一边凑近他的耳朵，“我爱你。”  
按着莫关山的后背把人压向自己，贺天在与之胸腹相贴时皱紧眉头：“我爱你。”  
莫关山的下巴搁在贺天肩上。后者膨胀的阴茎愈发频繁地碾压前列腺，虽极尽温柔，却依旧让前者爽得合不上嘴。滴滴唾液溢出莫关山的嘴角，落在贺天肌肉紧实的背上，留下道道淫糜水痕。  
“我爱你。”贺天闭上眼，不遗余力地重复这三个字。他听见莫关山清浅的呻吟，加重了些顶弄的力度，却远不至于弄疼他：“我爱你，莫关山，我爱你…”

“别走……”

床铺摇摆的吱呀声猛然停下。  
耳边微弱的哭声似有魔力，给贺天施下效果强劲的定身咒。  
“别走…贺天…”莫关山抱着贺天的脖子，越勒越紧，甚至抑制了他的正常呼吸。他哭得隐忍又放肆，尽管声音极小，却是贺天从未见过的痛苦：“别走、别走…贺天…别离开我…”  
贺天再也忍不住眼眶里的泪水。过去十年，无论他经历多么惨无人道的训练，亦或是多么危险致命的考验，就算受了再重的伤、承了剜骨般的痛，他都未曾掉过一滴泪。可如今他哭了，哭得比儿时失去小狗更伤心，哭得像个不顾一切的孩童。  
“…我不走。”泪珠自眼角扑簌滚落，贺天紧咬牙关，从干涩的声带里挤出承诺，“我不会走。我再也不会离开你。”  
莫关山还抱着他，魔怔似的一遍遍重复“别走”。贺天狠了狠心，一口咬在莫关山肩上，同时手掌加力，扣着他的腰往自己阴茎上按。  
莫关山爽出一声鼻音浓重的尖叫。贺天掐过他的下颌，逼迫那双婆娑的泪眼望向自己。  
“莫关山，我不会走。”黑曜石与红玛瑙相交，贺天发了狠地操弄莫关山，直把人顶得呜咽连连，“从今以后，你去哪我跟着去哪，就算你烦了、厌了，要赶我走，也绝不可能！”  
绷紧小腹，贺天顶到一个从未企及的深度，在二人同时攀上高潮时咬住莫关山的喉结。

“听清楚了吗。”


End file.
